bud_and_randyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slappy Dunes
Schlapuel Yom "Slappy" D'unekh is the dim-witted, but extremely classy, Israeli, easily offended Jewish narcoterrorist, assassin and terrorist. Slappy often is offended by the simplest things that don't even matter, including dead life at a dinner party, He does However gets offended by people who talk rudely towards Jews, being a Jew, people who make a hitler jokes, often stating that was "a very tough time for us" and he is emotionally intrigued by the beginning riff to "My Heart with Go On" By Celion Dion. He was born in 1942. He often uses big words in his sentences. His voice is similar to Sean Connery, because Slappy has a speech impediment similar to Connery's accent. However, his younger self, has a lot more uvulation in his voice. When Slappy was 10 he went to Zon Kaleen Bais Yaakov in 1952. When Slappy was 13, he had his bar mitzvah in 1955, he went on his first visit to a synagogue in 1959 when he was 17. He went to a Yeshiva the same year. When Slappy was 20, he graduated from Yeshiva University, which was his first time in a different state, New York. He is voiced Alex McFarlane. He is the series' main antagonist. Slappy is capable of getting himself into surreal situations such as time travel, going to space and being taken hostage by a Chicago-based alien syndicate, becoming trapped in an ancient brothel and being forced to battle against mummified hos alongside Bud and Randy when Slappy meant to set the year to 1990 (only to go to a party they missed out on since Bud and Randy were too young at the time) Slappy only wanted to go for the booze. They also once got trapped in an Xbox 360 game, via the controller while arguing over who's turn it was, they got trapped in Call of Duty game. Randy and Bud planned to venture to Bosnia and Herzegovina on the 25th (Christmas Day) to meet Slappy for the first time. Slappy first officially appeared by escaping from his dod (uncle) abandoned mansion while he was serving house arrest in Palestine. Slappy escaped from a bag and first went to Randy and Bud in Bosnia and Herzegovina, the country they had thought Slappy was in, later revealing the latter to be in Palestine. Slappy was eventually bailed out by Alan in Palestine, to where Alan brought Slappy to Bosnia and Herzegovina in his computer bag. Slappy was sent to the future to . He recently went to forward into time to 2022, where, ironically, his home country is said to no longer exist, making him fret to make an escape plan and live in Palestine by 2020. Slappy agreed to let Randy and Bud stay in his house back in Israel in his mansion, while he was attending a synogogue. Slappy revealed himself to be rich at one point. Slappy is currently stationed in the Gaza Strip for business duties, and to visit some friends. He plans to spend his 2013 hannakuh in Cairo. He is to be returning today on January 12th 2013. He is 71, but it does not seem as though. It was revealed in "Here Today, Here Tommorow" that Slappy has a golden bass voice. *He speaks English, Hebrew and Aramaic, which Alex McFarlane learned for the character. A much younger version of Slappy was introduced in the episode "Slapadoodledoo", where Slappy created a time leaping mechonism which reversed him to the year 1969, where he met himself when he was 27-years-old. *Slappy is revealed to be Bud's real father. The news causes Bud to physically fling himself onto Slappy and attack him, while yelling "You son of a bitch" Bud's mother was an older woman. Slappy briefly dated Bud's mother in high school, they went out, and eventually got married. Bud's mother was about 29 or 30 at the time. Bud's mother revealed to Slappy that she was pregnant (which would soon become Bud) Slappy didn't know what to do, he did not want a child yet. Slappy and Bud's mother soon divorced, and Slappy was not seen for awhile. Bud's mother soon went into labor, and gave birth to Bud, but was soon after raped by a man named Asin Kinds, but afterward had her memory erased. Bud's mother and Asin started dating, and one night had sex in an old gas station men's room. A week after, Bud's mother and Asin went to her apartment, and had sex every night until one night when Asin was home from work and saw Bud's mother holding Bud, with her memory erased, she slightly forgot about Bud, but it was too late. Asin assumed she was cheating, and got very angry. He killed her. Asin was later arrested for second-degree murder. the CPA had come to comfiscate Bud from an unfit home. Years in an foster care, Bud was finally adopted. He grew up with a foster family named the Kensentons. At only 2 years old, He told his family he didn't want to be Bud Dunes anymore. He finally found a caring family, and decided he wanted his name to be "Kensenton" pronouncing it "Keseson" * Like Bud and Randy, Slappy has the ability to move about areas quickly at super enhanced speeds, even if a character looks away for a second, or blinks. * Like Bud and Randy, Slappy is Homophobic.